Finn Hudson
† *Carole Hudson *Brody Hudson *Hugo Howell *Joshua Dunbar *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Dobby (House-elf) |wand = 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair |loyalty = *Hudson family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team |blood = Half-blood |alias = *Finny *Prefect Hudson *Captain|signature = |title = *Seeker *Prefect *Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team |skin = Light|relationship = *Quinn Fabray |patronus = Black bear |species = Human |friends = *Justin Russo *Danny Māhealani *Isaac Lahey *Brittany S. Pierce *Jackson Whittemore *Theo Raeken *Raven Reyes *Jace Herondale *Alex Russo *Santana Lopez *Andy Payne *Prof. Sprout |boggart = Christopher Hudson telling him that he isn't proud of Finn's choices.|adress = Hudbar House}} Finn Hudson is a half-blood wizard, the eldest child of Christopher and Carole Hudson. Finn is one year older than his brother Brody Hudson. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. His father died in a war when he was only two years old. It left his mother all alone to take care of an infant and a newborn baby. Thankfully, his mother got a new love in her life, Joshua Dunbar, the father of Patrick and Liam Dunbar, whom also mourned the loss of his respective partner. They found strength in each other and decided to live with their families under one roof after they got married. Finn is best friends with Justin and is in a romantic relationship with Quinn. He became a Prefect of Hufflepuff in 1994. Finn is also the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First Year At the age of eleven, Finn attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. Finn was at first really nervous about it, in what house he get sorted in, if he will get any friends, if people will like him. On 1 September, Joshua and Carole brings together with Brody, Patrick and Liam Finn to the Hogwarts Express where they gonna say goodbye to him. Finn didn't showed it much, but inside of him he broke to say goodbye to his parents and brothers, he found it hard to say goodbye to the people he loved. He stepped into the Hogwarts Express after giving many kissis to his family, and is sitting with follow students in a compartment. In this same cabin, he met follow student Santana Lopez, who's later being a Slytherin student, and they share some talks though the journey. Finn already knew immediately that Santana was a hard aunt and that it's not a person he loved to hang out with. Arriving the Hogsmeade station, Finn with his follow students are taking their journey further with boats. Finn avoided Santana and got into a boat with other students, where he met Justin Russo. Finn and Justin share nice talks on their way to the castle and it is clear that these two are allowed to each other. Arriving to the castle, all the students coming inside where Minerva McGonagall welcomes the new students and escorted them to the greatt hall. At the Sorting Ceremony, Finn was really nervous about it. Seeing his follow students being sorted made him feel stressfull. Finn wanted to be in the same house as Justin, since he was the only person who he liked. For Finn, it didn't matter for him in which house he could be. Well, he preferred Hufflepuff, because that was the house in wich Carole, his mother, was sorted in in her Hogwarts years. But he also wouldn't had problems with Slytherin too, because that was the house of his stepfather Joshua. At Finn's turn, he's getting sorted in to Hufflepuff and is really happy about it when students from older years welcomes him. After hearing that his friend Justin was sorted into Ravenclaw, he seems sad about it. Finn felt really lonely at the beginning of his year. He didn't made friends that fast, and only hung out with Justin and a few Ravenclaw students he didn't liked. He found Hogwarts a horrible place, because he wasn't surrounded by his family. He misses them, and got homesick. Finn cried in silence every night in his bedroom at the Hufflepuff Basement and acted so aloof. Until Pomona Sprout seems to know about Finn's sadness. She and Finn talked about his homesick and they got really nice talks. Finn felt better, and starting to make friends of his own house. Finn felt amazing, and wrote every week a letter to his mom and sended her with Prinky, his snow owl. As soon Finn got populair in his own house, made fantastic friends, he really enjoyed his first year of Hogwarts. His friendship with Justin got stronger, they became best friends and they hung out at Hogsmeade. Finn also met his love of his life, when Justin let him meet Quinn Fabray, a beautiful girl from Ravenclaw who's smart and wise. At a beautiful night at the Ravenclaw Tower, he and Quinn share nice talks, watching the beautiful sky and they starting to like each other. At this night, he and Quinn share their first kiss. They both agreed to start to date before it's getting official, so in their freetime, they took the other out for a drink at Hogsmeade. Finn ended his year very well, and couldn't wait for his second year. Second Year In 1991, a new school year begun for Finn. It was an exciting year, because his younger brother Brody Hudson and stepbrother Patrick Dunbar attended Hogwarts for their first year. After a long break, Finn reunited with his best friend Justin, his crush Quinn Fabray and his friends from Hufflepuff and couldn't wait for the sorting ceremony from the new students. While Finn is sitting at the Huffle table, he's watching how Brody and Patrick got into the Hufflepuff House and seems to be really proud of it. After celebrating, he couldn't wait to let his brothers meet the other Hufflepuff students, so as a proud brother he showed his brothers to many Huffle students. With Finn being really excited he also let Justin meet him his brothers and also some professors. Finn also met Isaac, Brittany, Scott and Stiles as the new students and told them how cool Hogwarts is. In the break after the first year, Finn and Quinn sending each other love letters, so when they are reunited again they became closer then ever and they got into an official relationship. After showing everyone that they are a couple, they became very populair and are known as one of Hogwarts best couples. Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Personality and traits Finn has been shown to be one of the most complex characters on Glee. During Season One, and less so in the first part of Season Two, Finn has been shown at time to give into peer pressure because he wants to be liked and not made into an outcast. Despite feeling guilty, Finn has bullied others at school and has often allowed others to bully him into doing things he would usually not agree to. A factor in this has been that Finn has been shown at times to think (wrongly) that popularity is about the only thing he has going for him. However, the second part of Season Two has seen Finn bury his earlier concerns with popularity and image and he is now unambiguously a "Gleek." While he is often able to "get" people and intuit them well. Intellect appears to not be one of his talents, and combined with his naturally trusting nature, this has allowed many of his friends to manipulate his naivety, to suit their own personal desire. The most notable examples would be Quinn's lie regarding how Finn supposedly impregnated her, and Mr. Schuester planting pot on him to blackmail him into joining the Glee group by exploiting the way he was committed into doing his mother proud. He's also a natural born leader, and tries his best. No matter what Finn does, he always tries to give his all. He is especially concerned about being a good son, and becoming a good man. Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family Parents Finn shares a great bond with Joshua and his mother Carole. As the oldest child, Finn always helped his parents to take care of his little brothers. Joshua teached Finn how to behave as a real gentleman; he taught him how to respect women and also helped him with learning spells. Finn always saw Joshua as his real father and they both really like each other. As a young boy, Joshua taught him how to play Quidditch so when Joshua heard the news that Finn became the new Captain and a Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, he couldn't be more proud. Because of this bond, it didn't matter to Finn if he was sorted into Slytherin when he started to attend Hogwarts. and his mother Carole.]] Finn and Carole's bond is really strong. After having lost his father in a war, he vowed to do whatever it took to make his mother proud of him. Finn is very protective of his mother and is proud to be like his mother, a real Hufflepuff. After his mother asked Finn to take care of Brody, Patrick and Liam, he's willing to keep an eye out for them, not only when they are at home but also at Hogwarts. Sometimes, Carole comforts Finn in his room when he's a sad. They both talk a lot about Christopher, because Finn wants to make him proud. His mother always told him that no matter what, his father will be always proud of him no matter what. with Finn as baby.]] When Finn was two years old, his father Christopher was killed in a war. His father, who was a Muggle, has never known that his sons were wizards too. Until this day, Finn still remembers him from pictures and wants to make him proud. He also has a picture of him on his bedside table in the Hufflepuff Basement. Brody Hudson Finn is the older brother of Brody. As an older brother, Finn really cares for his younger brother and is willing to do everything for him. Ever since Brody was born, they share a really, really close connection. Finn was always the one who sat near to Brody's bed when he first got nightmares or when he was sobbing over the death of their father. Finn always told him stories what their dad has been through at Iraq and made Brody believe that their father was a real superhero who protected them from bad people, these were the stories Carole has told him when he was his age. When Brody was six years old, he got bullied at school. So when Finn found out some students were bullying him, he stood up for his little brother by protecting him. Thanks to this action, Brody always feels protected by Finn which made their connection even more stronger. When Brody started to attend Hogwarts in 1991, Finn always kept an eye out for him (same with his stepbrothers Patrick and Liam) and was happy they were all sorted into the same House as him, Hufflepuff. In the third year, Brody came out as bisexual to Finn. Brody started to get feelings for boys but he also knew that he could fall in love with a girl so he stood up and went to to Finn for a talk. They were sitting at Finn's bed in the Hufflepuff Basement after Finn told his roommates to leave their room for a few minutes. Before Brody even uttered one word out, he started to cry his eyes so Finn held him and while he was doing so, Brody was telling Finn that he also liked men. Since this day, Finn supports him with all his heart and is happy for his little brother when he found out he is in a relationship with Slytherin Jackson Whittemore. Patrick Dunbar The arrival of Patrick and Liam into their family has been a joyful experience for Finn: he already had a little brother which he loves very much, but now he has two more! Patrick is around the same age as his younger brother Brody and as their big brother it is his duty to protect them and make sure they are happy and safe. However, it quickly became clear that Patrick and Brody would become best friends in the future so Finn focused a bit more on Liam, knowing that Patrick and Brody would take care of each other. Finn made sure to let them know that just because he interacts with Liam a bit more on occasion, that it doesn't mean that he loves them any less. Thankfully, Patrick and Brody knew that Finn loved them just as much as Liam so he had nothing to fear that they would suddenly be mad at him. Just like any younger brother, Patrick occasionally went to Finn to talk to him about things he was scared or uncertain about, searching comfort and reassurance which Finn gladly offered him. He doesn't know how it happened but at one time Patrick, Brody and Liam wanted to sleep with Finn (because he made them feel safe) that Carole had to transfigure his bed into a huge king-size bed which fits four people. Finn told them all kinds of stories and shared his toys with them and he even played along with them, which made Carole and Joshua incredibly happy to see. At Hogwarts, Finn makes sure that his siblings don't fall behind on their homework. He answers questions if there's not a Professor around and he helps them with their homework, although he makes sure they come up with the answer so they actually learn something. Patrick never officially came out to Finn as homosexual. He discovered how Brody came out as bisexual to Finn and how Finn never acted any differently towards him. Because Patrick saw that Finn was open, accepting and loving about it, that made his uneasiness go away, and he bothered not to come out until he actually had a boyfriend of his own. That eventually happened during third year when he got into a relationship with Slytherin Theo Raeken. Patrick collected him, Brody and Liam from the Hufflepuff Basement to go to an abandoned classroom where Theo was waiting and then he introduced them to him as his boyfriend. Finn welcomed Theo to the family after making sure that Theo knew that he would be coming after him if he did anything to hurt Patrick. Liam Dunbar With Liam being Finn's youngest stepbrother, this makes him Finn's favourite. They both have a close brother-relationship ever since Liam and Patrick became a part of their family. As the eldest brother, Finn, who does the same to Brody and Patrick, keeps an eye out for Liam but because Liam is the youngest, he looks out for him even more because he knows Brody and Patrick can take care of each other. As an older brother, Finn always helped Carole with making dinner for Liam when he was a little kid and Finn also learned Liam how to ride a bicycle. Liam always feels safe with Finn, knowing he would fight for him. When Finn found out that Liam wanted the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Keeper, and eventually became a part of the team, he couldn't be more proud and excited that his little stepbrother might take over his place when he graduates from Hogwarts. Relationships Quinn Fabray Finn and Quinn met each other in 1990 when Justin Russo brought Finn to the Ravenclaw Tower. Ever since this meeting they both fell in love with each other and at this young age. They became an official couple in 1991 when they were both in their second year and they have gotten popular with other students by being a very cute couple. Because Finn is in love with Quinn, he brings her often to the Hudson family where they received her with open arms; she even stays over to celebrate Christmas together. They also went out together as a couple to the Wizard Ball in 1993 where they won the title: Best Looking Couple. Even though Quinn is sorted in Ravenclaw, she is accepted into the family as if she is one of theirs. They are having very romantic dates in Hogsmeade and they are also each other's first. Good friends Justin Russo Both Justin and Finn started to attend Hogwarts together in 1990 and met in their boats on their way to the castle. They both liked each other from the first moment they laid eyes on each other; they cracked jokes with each other while boating to the castle. When the sorting ceremony began in the Great Hall, they stood next to each other hoping that they'd be sorted into the same House. When Finn was sorted into Hufflepuff and Justin into Ravenclaw, they still meet each other in their free time and sit next to each other in classes. They became best friends and made Hogsmeade a meeting place where they go with other students. Thanks to Justin, Finn met the love of his life, Quinn Fabray, at the Ravenclaw Tower with whom he is now in a relationship with. When they both joined their respective Quidditch teams, they are willing to play the game without nepotism so when Hufflepuff plays against Ravenclaw, they both are fighting very hard to win the game. Brittany S. Pierce The relationship between Finn and Brittany is an very awkward but fun one; they share a strong friendship which began in 1991 when Brittany started to attend Hogwarts. Finn sees her as a very unique lady with great humor. Since Brittany is unique, many students thinks that she's a weirdo, a creep, but Finn always thought that she was special and stood up for her when a student said something mean to her which had hurt her feelings. It is known that Brittany, because she doesn't have any siblings, feels like Finn is her big brother with whom she can talk when she need someone to listen. with Brittany at the greenhouse.]] When Brittany joins Hufflepuff Quidditch team as a Chaser, Finn made her co-captain because of her greatt skills. They are very good team players and they are both perfect leaders for this team. When Brittany organized the original Hufflepuffs Karaoke Party, Finn ask Brittany to help him writing a song for his brothers to perform on the very first karaoke night. While Finn sings Little Brother to his brothers, Brittany plays the melody with the guitar and they are both hugging when they finnish the song. Brittany is a very, very good friend of Finn. They are also known as the two favourite students of Pomona Sprout and are often invited at her office to drink tea and coffee. Isaac Lahey Although both knew who the other was, because they probably have seen each other at dinner and at the common room, they officially met when Isaac joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in 1994. With Finn being the captain, Isaac really looks up to him. When Isaac has a bad day and couldn't focus at the Quidditch training, Finn takes him out for a good talk and peps him up. They both share a really lovely friendship. Hogwarts Staff Albus Dumbledore When Finn enters Hogwarts a new student in 1990, Dumbledore already knew that Finn was a great man. Dumbledore knew Carole when she was a student and treats Finn with kindness. Finn has so much respect for Dumbledore and is willing to do everything for this man. During his second year, Dumbledore has invited him several times to drink some tea with him in his office. They have nice conversations and Dumbledore gives Finn the feeling that he's always willing to help him with his problems. Rubeus Hagrid Though Finn and Rebeus Hagrid don't have much interaction, they both respect each other. Pomona Sprout Pomona Sprout has meant so much for Finn in his first year of Hogwarts. In the first few weeks when Finn was at Hogwarts, he missed his mom, dad and his brothers like crazy so every night he cried in his bed. Pomona felt his sadness and talked to him about it and ever since that talk they share a very close bond. She reminds Finn of his grandmother who died when he was 7 years old. It is known that Finn is one of her most favourite students. She even supports him in every Quidditch match since he's the Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Severus Snape Finn and Snape share a like-hate relationship ever since Finn and Justin pranked on him during their second year. Remus Lupin Finn and Lupin respects each other ever since they met. Finn thinks Lupin is one of the coolest dudes he has ever met. Lupin has helped Finn with learning the spells to use his Patronum. Finn's Patronus Black Bear Finn's patronus is the Black Bear. The American black bear is a medium-sized bear native to North America. It is the continent's smallest and most widely distributed bear species. Black bears are omnivores with their diets varying greatly depending on season and location. They typically live in largely forested areas, but do leave forests in search of food. Sometimes they become attracted to human communities because of the immediate availability of food. The American black bear is the world's most common bear species. It is listed by the IUCN as a "least concern" species, due to its widespread distribution and a large global population estimated to be twice that of all other bear species combined. Along with the brown bear, it is one of only two of the eight modern bear species not considered globally threatened with extinction by the IUCN. American black bears often mark trees using their teeth and claws as a form of communication with other bears, a behavior common to many species of bears. Family Tree Trivia * Santana Lopez is the very first Hogwarts student Finn has met. Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Finn Hudson's possessions Category:Hudson Family Category:Dunbar Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1990 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs